Pandora Ashley and the Greek maybe Roman Gods
by gabbie519
Summary: Pandora, Ashley, and Sierra  plus Percy and Annabeth  are trying to get to Haiti when everything goes wrong.They play games like Truth or Dare.. and others. First Story!
1. the begining

**A/N My first fanfiction! I dont own percy jackson-yet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"My life will never be the same," said Pandora as she blew dust off the old map. Pandora had wavy red hair and hazel eyes that changed color a lot. "Wait a minute there is nothing on this map! How are we going to get to Haiti? I'm freaking out man, freaking out," she said starting to panic the first second they set foot on board their ship. "Don't worry we'll find our way around won't we Chiron? Ummm…. Chiron? Hello earth to Chiron," Ashley, Pandora's best friend, said. Ashley had blond hair with a blue streak in it and blue eyes as the sea. Chiron, who had brown hair and was a centaur which meant he was half man half horse and brown eyes. He looked up from his book that was about Greek Architecture. "Oh umm actually I only know my way around Greece," said Chiron. "Well that's helpful-NOT!" Ashley said (she sort of had a temper).

"What are we going to do? We don't know our way around. We don't know how to get to Haiti. This was supposed to take about three or four days! We will run out of food before we find somewhere to stay!" Pandora panics a lot. "Hey Sierra, do you know your way enough to get to Haiti?" Ashley asked Sierra, her older sister who LOVED to dance. Sierra had light brown hair and green eyes that danced when you looked at them.

Pandora was still in the corner blabbing on about how they would never make it to Haiti. She was going over what supplies they had to make it there. She didn't even think they had enough for three days, until she remembered all the stuff for dinner and lunch. Yeah, she was _terrible_ at remembering things. And when Sierra said no, she did not know her way around, she started freaking out. In the corner her hands hugging her knees, Pandora somehow feel asleep.

Ashley and Sierra were trying to map out the world on the old map, but they just didn't know the world good enough to draw it. So they tried to contact one of their friends, Opal, who owned a bunch of maps and could actually draw it. Since they were at sea they had no reception at all. They just sat back for a few minutes to have some relaxation when Athena, the Greek goddess, appeared to send them a message. "Hello Ashley, Sierra, Chiron, and Pandora. I am here to tell you somewhat what this is about. You will have to make it to Haiti sometime or another but first you will have to get past monsters, visit the mighty Krakatau in Java, and go to Jakarta. And some of the Greek gods will support you and others will try to distract you so watch out." Lady Athena told them.

"Athena if one of us is near death is there anyway you could help us or send us food?" Pandora said still in her panic mode. "Of course some of us will send you stuff but be careful what you wish for. That is all I am allowed to tell you so good luck to all of you." And with that Athena left. "But wait how will we get to Java?" Pandora asked but Athena was already gone. "Well at least we know that some people are helping us," said Sierra. "Yeah, but some of them aren't on our side. What if Ares, the god of war, is not on our side? Huh?" Pandora said, being panicky as normal. "Then we're screwed," Sierra said, she _always_ tried to help people- not!

"Really sis', that's what you say when the panicky one is around."

"Sorry"

"Hey! I am not panicky!" Pandora said trying and failing to defend herself.

"Umm. I'm sorry but you kind of are." Ashley said, trying to keep everyone calm. Why did she agree to come to Haiti? She knew _something_ would have to go wrong, but really the second we set out to sea. I mean come on usually the Greek gods and goddesses aren't that mean, unless…. Yes! I got it. They aren't Greek they turned Roman so now they won't like us anymore. Oh Well, Athena did say we would make it to Haiti someday. Oh, wait oops, I guess right now it's Minerva instead of Athena. I'll have to get used to that won't I?

"Hey guys!" yelled Ashley "I figured out why there are being mean to us. They are in their Roman form now so they are meaner."

"Wait how do you know they're Roman?" asked Pandora. An Iris Message appeared and it was Percy. "HI Percy! Could you tell dad not to hate us? Cause we really need to get to Haiti." Said Pandora. "Hi how's your trip going? Oh, wait why does Poseidon not like you?" "How am I supposed to know? You're the one always pissing off the gods. Could you help us?" "Sure what do you need" "A map, food, a globe, anything helpful on a ship…" "Ok… one min- !" They then see Percy onboard. "Why, Percy, Why?" said Ashley "I like Pineapples." Said Sierra being random…


	2. pineapples save our lives

**A/N Hi I will probably update soon unless I have writers block Now Percy do the disclaimer**

**Percy: NO!**

**Me:Yes!**

**Percy:No!**

**Me: I can do anything to you...like throw evil pineapples at you!**

**Percy: AAHH! Ok I'll do it gabbie519 (also known as cody) doesn't own me**

**Rick Riordan: I own you!**

**Chapter 2- Pineapples save our lives**

"Why did you say you like pineapples?" asked Percy "Because I just saw a superhero pineapple save a dying apple, duh" said Sierra like it was completely obivous. "ok then... moving on, Percy do you know how you got here?" asked Ashley being serious for the first time in her life. Then Sierra started crying. "The poor pear!" she apparently just watched a pear die... "No i don't know how i got here and where did Pandora go?"

**At Aunty Em's**

"Where am I?" asked Pandora she, of course, stepped on the portal to Aunty Em's. "Hello anyone here? Ugh no answer. Wait, how did I get of a ship in the middle of an ocean. Oh, silly me this must be a dream." Pandora said thinking she was still dreaming." Oh, honey, you're not dreaming would you like a hamburger?" asked Medusa. "Umm, no thanks." said Pandora. She sounded like...MEDUSA! Oh fiddlestix I must've stepped on the portal. "Can I take your picture, please" Medusa asked taking off her shades. "ooooooooohhhhhhhhh look superhero pineapples! Come save me pineapples!" "We're coming!" sqealed the pineapples. "Wow I can't believe that actually worked." said Pandora in amazement. "Goooooo pineapples!" yelled Pandora.

**Back to the ship**

"Look! I see superhero pineapples carrying Pandora!" said Sierra still watching the pineapples. "Sierra what have I told you abo- OH MY GODS THEY ARE CARRYING PANDORA!" exclaimed Ashley. The pineapples landed. "Hi! I was at Aunty Em's, and Percy I now see why you were creeped out. Then I saw pineapples! They saved me." said Pandora. "Off to save more apples!" said the pineapples as they took off.

**A/N did you like it? hate it? Review! Oh and by the way Cody is my nickname i will not say my real name.**


	3. flower power

**A/N hi! I'm back vote on my profile. I need to know what the pineapples should eat! Annabeth you do it this time **

**Annabeth: OK! Cody does not own PJO**

**Percy: Annabeth! Why did you do it for her she's just being lazy**

**Annabeth: because she's nice to me and give me candy..**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Flower Power! (no not the hippie kind)**

"Pineapples rule!" yelled Pandora and Sierra. "Stop talking about pineapples!" commanded Ashley. "we need to find someone to help us! Oh look it's Annabeth! Hi Annabeth! Could you help us we are stuck in the ocean." that was all Ashley talking to people... "Hi! Have you seen- oh, there you are Seaweed Brain! Where have you been?" "I've been-" "What are you doing" "I was trying to-" "Why is there no water at Camp Half-blood" "Annabeth let me speak! I've been on this ship, Iwas trying to IM them, and I have no idea why there is no water at Camp Half-blood. Now you can speak." that was.. Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth, and Percy in an argument.

"I know why there is no water at Camp Half-blood - I think- My dad, Poseidon, Doesn't like me... I have no Idea why I'm so likeable. I am likeable right?" said Pandora. "Sure, Pandora of course you likeable, annoying at times, but likeable."said Ashley " YOU DON"T LIKE ME!" screamed Pandora and ran to the non-portal corner to cry.

" a flower!" exclaimed Pandora and she went to go pick the flower. "Hey, yo, don't pick me. I'm a flower with power. And I am awesome." said the flower. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH a flower with powers AWESOME!" exclaimed, you guessed it, Pandora. "Don't say anything about her annoyance EVER again" said Sierra to Ashley. " the flower just saved a pear!" exclaimed Pandora. "Waiit a minute that pear is the one I saw die.." said Sierra.

"AWESOME! It can raise people from the dead!" exclaimed Pandora and Sierra at the same time.

**That's the third Chapter done oh and don't worry the fourth chapter will be longer. Review!**


	4. evil noodles

**A/N Hey this chapter will be longer. Hmmm… what else did I want to tell you guys? Oh yeah My friend and I created these characters- Pandora, Ashley, Sierra, and Bobby there might be others that join later. Bobby do the disclaimer**

**Bobby: Cody does not own PJO**

**Me: Thank you for being helpful- on with the story!**

**Noodles are evil**

"Time for dinner!" said Sierra as she set the table. "What are we having?" asked Percy. "Evil Noodles!" exclaimed Sierra. Then Annabeth appeared on the ship. "Wise girl! What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting my sword… Oh look its Hades" Hades appeared. "Hello, I'm Hades. I am here to give Pandora her long lost brother." Said Hades. Pandora was trying to remember which one was long lost when Bobby appeared. "Bobby!" Pandora exclaimed when her brother appeared. "I guess I'll go make two more dishes of evil noodles." Said Sierra. "I love evil noodles! Except when they bite me, their bites hurt." Said Pandora being random. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" asked Bobby. "Of, course I would. I missed your obsession with Truth or Dare. I think I kind of have an obsession too." Said Pandora. "umm.. Ashley Truth or Dare?" asked Bobby, they all agreed he could go first. "Dare" she said "I dare you to dress up in an actual dress that is completely pink and flirt with Zeus over Iris Message." Said Bobby. "Awwwwww come on." Said Ashley as she went to go find a dress. "Please don't zap me, please don't zap me," muttered Ashley as she got a drachma. "Hey, Zeus. I love your muscles. You are _so_ cute," that was Ashley's way of flirting.

"My turn Pandora truth or dare?" said Ashley. "Ummm... truth." "Is it true you have a secret identity?" asked Ashley. "maybe…" she said. "Tell me" Ashley said. "OK fine, yes I do."

"I knew it! Wait- who is it?"

"I'm not telling"

"Awwwwww…" said everyone in the group except Pandora. "Ummm Annabeth truth or dare?" asked Pandora. "Dare wait no truth!" "Sorry you said dare first. I dare you to kiss Percy." Said Pandora. "Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh I always knew they were perfect for each other." Said Ashley as they started kissing.

Five minutes later… "Ummm Bobby truth or dare?"

**OOOOOHHH a cliffie! See you next time! Review! I won't update till I get reviews… REVIEW OR MY EVIL MINIONS WILL GET YOU! (Also known as a friend of mine) Bye!**


	5. STOP SOPA

**IMPORTANT!**

**SOPA is back. They are trying to take away Fanfiction and Youtube! Go sign the petition to stop it at petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF (without the spaces). If any of you have Fanfiction on any site you will be sent to jail! Go stop it now!**


End file.
